Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55
artikel okay --Naruto.Uzumaki 20:31, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) steckbrief ich wusste du meintest den revan von star wars, ich hatte bloss nicht gedacht in einer naruto wikia jemanden zu treffen der so ein hidden spiel wie kotor spielt ^^. Ninjason 23:52, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) achso un warum wenn ich nochma fragen darf^^?Screamo-fan 17:53, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ich bin bekannt für meine fragen XD gut dann hat sich das erledigtScreamo-fan 18:01, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Neue Header-Farben Hey, schau bitte mal hier hin und stimm ab/sag deine Meinung! Vorlage_Diskussion:Header Es geht darum, die neuen Farben aus dem All-Header wieder durch die alten Farben der Einzelheader zu ersetzten! ..::Aeris::.. 11:10, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was soll das heißen? So auch wenn das blöd klingt Naruto ist immer noch ein Manga und ich glaube nicht das der Zeichner sich das mit den Elementen schon richtig überlegt hat lass das mit Gaaras Sand erklärt wurde. 1000words gut alles klar hatte mir sowas schon gedacht 1000words ---- Das mit den Kagen kann man machen ein kleines Problem ist bloß wir wissen nicht wieviele Kages Iwa und Kumo schon hatten weshalb wir auch nicht wissen was wir bei "Bisherige Kage" eintragen sollen. Ich mein gut dass es nicht der erste oder der zweite Tschui-oder Raikage ist kann sich jeder denken aber dass der von Iwa vielleicht der 3te ist könnte man schon wieder vermuten.--Icis Leibgarde 09:48, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Nein nein, keine Angst, ich verstehe das nicht falsch! Also zum Thema: Okay, klar, Mokuton ist ein bekanntes Beispiel. Aber soll ich in diese Liste wirklich alle Kekkei Genkais mit reinnehmen?? Was ist dann der Sinn des Links "Die vererbten Fähigkeiten in der Übersicht"?? Das wär dann ja doppelt gemoppelt! ..::Aeris::.. 15:43, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- findest du nicht dass das bild vom wasserfallreich etwas zu verschwommen ist ^^ --Th(ôô)mas 18:14, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ja kann man so machen.--Icis Leibgarde 08:23, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sagmal hab doch gesagt das die ganze sache persönlich geworden ist, also misch dich nicht ein, oder schmeiß mich raus ganz einfach, hab die faxen dicke aber sowas von, außerdem lass ich mich nicht gerne als idiot hinstellen und ich soll mich zusammen reißen, ne die zeiten sind vorbei. feierabend 1000words Bevor du weitermachst mit deinen Bearbeitungen: Deine neue Kategorie ist ja Charaktere (Plural) bis jetzt sind die Filler Kategorien eigentlich im Singular (Episode, Jutsu, Ort, und bisher auch Charakter) ist das egal, oder wollen wir das beibehalten? Ninjason 20:21, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du etwa auch ein Sasori liebhaber, ich hasse solche Leute!!!!--Flavia Firer 14:48, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Da ich Ninjason schon die Liste der Synchros gegeben hab(Link) versuch ich einfach mal Bilder der Synchros zu finden und dort geortnet mit Namen einzubauen, aber ganz ehrlich die deutschen Synchros sind doch das allerletzte, die Japanische version ist besser aber egal, jeder wie er will!--Namikaze-Rasengan 20:57, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Deine Testseite So, hab deine Testseite mal wieder korrigiert. Die Söhne könnte man so nennen: "Rikodous ältester Sohn", "Rikodous jüngster Sohn". Zu der Sache mit dem Artikel des Monats habe ich mich auch geäußert. ..::Aeris::.. 16:30, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was ich mal sagen wollte: Ich finde es echt ziemlich super, wie du so nach und nach einige wichtige Charakterprofile aufmöbelst, mal ein paar ordentliche Absätze und Handlungsabschnitte machst, gut Bilder dazu, und immer, wenn ich auf deine Testseite gehe und sehe, um wen es sich handelt, denk ich: "Uff, eigentlich klar, dass daran was geändert werden musste, momentan sieht der Artikel echt sch***e aus...", aber dann machst du ihn eben besser! Ok, alles klar! :) ..::Aeris::.. 17:56, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stellst du die Artikel der beiden Söhne dann bald rein, oder auf was wartest du? Ich finde "Rikudous ältester Sohn" und "Rikudous jüngster Sohn" schon sehr gut! ..::Aeris::.. 20:33, 14. Sep. 2009 (UTC) johnny182 ja, das bin ich ^^ Johnny182 17:24, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) KA... welche denn? Johnny182 17:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) aber das wird doch schon gemacht... im atikel "aktuelle ereignise" wird doch jede woche zu einem neu erschienenen kapitel eine zusammenfassung geschrieben? und das wird immer super zusammengefasst, denke ich. Außerdem werde ich in wenigen wochen umziehen und wie schnell ich da wieder online sein werde weiß ich auch noch nicht, könnte also dann der pflicht nicht nachkommen. Johnny182 17:55, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) okay, ich werde dann halt versuchen wenn ich zeit habe immer ein neues bzw älteres kapitel darin zusammen zufassen. Johnny182 18:06, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätt zu dem Thema nen Vorschlag, und zwar würd ich mich anbieten, fest die Zusammenfassungen für Manga und Anime zu schreiben. Bzw. mit Johnny zusammen, wenn er dem zustimmt. Dann würde es aber nur Sinn machen, wenn die Seite quasi nur für uns offen wär, und für andere gesperrt, denn wenn sich jemand denkt: "So, ich schreib jetzt mal ne Zusammenfassung für das neue Kapitel", dann wär es blöd, das immer wieder zu löschen und neu zu schreiben. Vor allem weil es in einem einheitlichen Stil bleiben sollte. Was haltet ihr davon? ..::Aeris::.. 18:48, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wieso "mit Arbeit überladen"? Ich mach doch momentan nur die Artikel des Monats Sache, verpflichtend. Alles andere mache ich aus Spaß an der Freude. Trotzdem nett dass du es sagst. Gut, dass du die Seite nicht so sperren kannst, wie ich es angedacht hatte, ist verständlich. Dann ist eine ausdrückliche Verpflichtung auch nicht sinnvoll, dann muss ich mich einfach beeilen, die Zusammenfassung als erste zu schreiben. ..::Aeris::.. 19:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) : ich finde es gut, dass du da auch mitmachst Aeris ^^ vorallem, da ich wohl nicht viel zeit dafür haben werde (leider) oder demnächst schon garkeine. Johnny182 20:21, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und was hab ich deiner Meinung nach falsch gemacht? Ich sag einfach meine Meinung! Was ist die Lösung auf Frage 4?--Namikaze-Rasengan 17:30, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich wäre dafür, dass wir bei jedem Chara deren Fähigkeiten beschreiben --Th(ôô)mas 14:40, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Geällt mir sehr gut. Allerdings sollten wir das nicht "spezielle Fähigkeiten" nennen, weil die Überschrift ja bei jedem Charakter gleich sein sollte und nicht alle haben Fähigkeiten, die man als speziell bezeichnen kann. Ninjason 17:01, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte lasst uns hier weiter diskutieren! ..::Aeris::.. 11:31, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- sag mal hast vielleicht schon mitbekommen das ich bei den oni brüdern das suiton element hinzugefügt habe, weil die ja im kampf gegen team 7 sich in einepfützen verwandelt haben, würde jetzt gene noch wissen welches jutsu das sein könnte, weil sie sich nicht direkt in wasser verwandelt haben, denke aber mal das es ein suiton jutsu ist. 1000words ja das ist ok und hab noch ne andere frage hab das jutsu beschrieben was die beiden außerdem anwenden, möchte jetzt gerne ein bild dazu noch reinstellen, weis aber nicht wie ich welche hochlade, bin wohl ein bißchen zu blöd dafür, egal kannst mir da weiterhelfen?1000words ja ist ok, ich machs weg, falls du es noch nicht weggemacht hast und mit dem hochladen schon selber rausgefunden, sorry nochmal deshalb.1000words Die Sache mit den Fähigkeiten würd ich jetzt nicht bei jedem machen. Bei denen, wo man schon mehr schreiben kann gut, ja klar, warum nicht. Aber bei denen wo man zum Teil noch nicht weis was genau die Fähigkeiten sind bzw. wie sie funktionieren oder die wirklich mit ein paar Worten im Steckbrief ausreichend erklärt sind würde ich es so lassen. Bei vielen gäbe es sonst glaub ich immer wieder so die wiederholung "Ist gut im Nin-Jutsu schlecht im Gen-Jutsu aber dafür wieder gut im Tai-Jutsu". Wie schon gesagt bei Charaktern wie z.B. Yamato, Deidara, Nagato/Pain und Itachi kann man es natürlich machen. --Icis Leibgarde 13:05, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Hmmm wie genau soll ich das denn machen? Ich könnte: *Zb die Jutsu-Listen unter "Jutsuübersicht" kategoriesieren *Die KAtegorie Jutsuübersicht ist dann ihrerseits Teil der "Übersicht" (Aber bei den Jutsus steht nicht Übersicht sondern Jutsuübersicht) etc Dann würden daraus nach und nach Kategorie:Übersicht -> Kategorie: X-Übersicht (Jutsu, Episode, Blabla) -> Artikel Ninjason 17:02, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also mach ich jetzt statt alles in derselben Kategorie zu fassen eine *"Übersicht (Jutsus)" - und kategorisiere damit die Jutsulisten (nicht die einzelnen Jutsus) *"Übersicht (Kämpfe)" (nicht die einzelnen Kämpfe) *"Übersicht (Charaktere)" (...) *"Übersicht (Episoden)"(...) *"Übersicht (XY)"(...) und fasse die alle in der Kategorie "Übersicht" zusammen. :Soll ich auch eine Übersicht (Kategorien) machen? Dann würde die seite Übersicht zur Mutterkategorie werden wie bei Charaktere Ninjason 17:28, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ne warte. Die einzelnen Unterkategorien müssten aus der Kategorie Charaktere raus und alle zusammen in eine Übersicht (Charaktere) ^^ Ninjason 17:35, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich würds dann etwa so machen thumb|left Ninjason 17:52, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das Ding ist aber, dass Charaktere auf jeder Seite auftaucht. Um das mit den anderen zu machen würde ich also (Beispiel Jutsus) Jedes Jutsu als "Jutsus" kategorisieren. Dann noch alle Film jutsus als Jutsu (Film) etc und am Ende die Kategorie "Jutsu" in die Kategorie Übersicht aufnehmen. "Jutsus" würde dann (wie Charaktere) ALLE Jutsus dieser Wikia enthalten und mann könnte sich dann so wie bei charaktere durchklicken Ninjason 18:06, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Unterkategorien zu Jutsu? Wenn du es so haben willst wie Charaktere, muss die "Kategorie Jutsus" auf jeder jutsubezogenen Seite + jutsubezogenen Kategorie auftauchen Ninjason 18:31, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und "Anime" als Kategorie zu nehmen finde ich nicht gut, dann passt es nicht mehr zu den anderen (Jutsus Charaktere Orte) Episoden ist treffender Ninjason 18:09, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also ich mach für heute erstmal schluss. Ich zeig dir morgen anhand der kategorie Orte, was ich mit deiner idee vorhab. (Shinobi Dörfer und Länder) Ninjason 18:24, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube ich bin jetzt durch, ich überprüfs gleich nochmal. hier ist meine Doku: Dokumentation: #Kategorie:Shinobi Dörfer und Länder in Kategorie:Orte umbenannt (zu lang/Einheitlichkeit) #Kategorie:Orte auf jeder Ortsseite hinzugefügt #Kategorien Orte (Filler/ Orte (Special)/ Orte (Movie) auf den jeweiligen Seiten eingefügt #Kategorien Orte im X-Dorf auf den jeweiligen Seiten eingefügt Also über die Kategorie Orte sollte man jetzt jeden Ort in dieser Wikia erreichen können. Ninjason 20:11, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mach mal lieber Jutsus (Plural) wir haben sonst auch immer Plural (Orte, Charaktere etc) Ninjason 20:22, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Die zusatzkategorien wie "Ninjutsu" agieren wie zB "Orte (Filler)". Es sind erstmal alles Jutsus. Und einige von ihnen sind Jutsu, Ninjutsu und A-Rang Jutsu, einige sind Jutsu, Taijutsu und S Rang Jutsu. Also quasi die volle Palette. ICh würd vorschlagen bevor wie uns an was großes wie Jutsus machen nehmen wir uns die kleinen Dinge vor (zb Kämpfe--> Kämpfe (Filler), Kämpfe (Special) Kämpfe (Movie)) Ninjason 20:34, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Man müsste zwar eigentlich aus all den zusätzlichen Jutsukategorien wie "Kategorie Ninjutsu" --> "Kategorie Jutsu (Nin-Jutsu)" machen um die EInheitlichkeit zu wahren, aber das ist nur abschreckend und echt zuviel des Guten. Darum kann man sich auch später noch einzeln kümmern. Ninjason 20:38, 8. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dankeschön!!! Ich finde sie auch total schnieke jetzt!! Ich schreibe gerade Kämpfe aus den Specials ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 16:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sag mal, soll ich die Kämpfe überhaupt "Der gegen den (Special)" nennen? Also das (Special) dahinter? Oder soll ich das weglassen? ..::Aeris::.. 16:52, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, das stimmt, bei Fillern, oder Filmen, steht auch nicht (Filler) oder (Movie) dahinter. Gut, dann ohne, danke. ..::Aeris::.. 17:01, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Spoiler 463 hab den text soweit ich konnte korrigiert :/ kannst das jetzt auf spoiler seite posten! außerdem hab ich die spoiler pics hochgeladen (sind bei mir in beiträgen ja zu finden) Johnny182 16:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem ^^ Johnny182 16:35, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) hab ich auch grad gemerkt und ordne sie gerade in die kategorie teams ein. Ninjason 17:20, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Definitiv. Ninjason 19:19, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Du wollt nicht stören, weiß ja das ihr grade am umstrukturieren seit, möchte dich nur nochmal auf einpaar seiten hinweisen, wo ich rauf geschrieben habe. und wenn ihr fertig seit auch gerne antworten darauf haben möchte, also: Zabazu, Kakashi, Iwa nadare (das jutsu meine ich), kirigakure no jutsu und die theorie das gouzu und meizu suiton haben. da fällt mir noch was ein hat kisame in folge glaube das war 122, da wo kisame den yonbi gefangen hat, da sagt er zu itachi das sie die bijuus der reihe nach extraieren müssen, aber am anfang von shippuden sagte glaube ich deidara das akatsuki schon ein paar bijuus extraiert haben. hab ich da was falsch verstanden, brauchst auch nicht sofort beantworten, da ihr ja noch am arbeiten seit wegen der seite. --1000words weil im anime ja gesagt wird das die geschichte ja vor 20 jahren spielt und das zurzeit wo sasuke nicht mehr an oros seite kämpft.--1000words ---- es sind ohne zweifel seine söhne! absolut keine frage, die hat er nicht ausgewählt oder so, es sind tatsächlich seine söhne, jeder hat etwas anderes vererbt bekommen. und die uchiha sind demnach nachkommen des älteren und senju die des jüngeren bruders. also sowas wie madara war der gründer des uchiha clans ist auch totaler schwachsinn, aber das ist ja eh bekannt. die zwei brüder sind die zwei söhne des rikudou sennin. Johnny182 21:18, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wahl adm Soll das heißen, daß man sich als nicht-mod zu den anderen Vorschlägen in dieser Phase der Wahl nicht äußern darf? Okay, dann halte ich mich ab jetzt komplett raus. SirSmokaLot 17:56, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber ich habe keinen Plan, was du meinst. Ich habe doch die Artikelseite nicht angefasst, sondern nur meine Meinung in der Diskussion geäußerst. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du das gelöscht hast. Is aber auch egal. Solange die Mods ihre eigenen Vorschläge nehmen, isses eh keine Wahl zu der man seine Meinung äußern braucht. Viel Spaß noch dabei, ich werde mich nicht mehr dran beteiligen. SirSmokaLot 19:33, 12. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, du mußt mir jetzt wirklich mal erklären, warum meine Meinungen in Satzform zu mehreren Vorschlägen in Ordnung ist, in Tabellenform zu allen Vorschlägen aber gelöscht wird. SirSmokaLot 22:07, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- weiß auch nicht wie man sie nennen soll? vllt. sowas wie "Vorfahr der Uchiha" und "Vorfahr der Senju". außerdem würde ich die überschrift(en): "nachkommen und sein erbe" in "sein erbe und die nachkommen" ändern, denn sonst könnte es einen verwirren, von wegen "soll es jetzt nachkommen und IHR erbe sein oder was?" sowas halt. Johnny182 02:37, 13. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi, kannst Du mir mal sagen was mit Pains Ukojizai no Jutsu ist? Es müsste doch ein Suiton Jutsu sein, wenn das nicht der Fall ist, warum ist das so? District 9 Danke Dir trotzdem erstmal. District 9 Ninjason Ich lass Trunx nochmal an die Box, ich krieg die irgendwie nicht richtig geregelt, muss also warten bis er wieder da ist. Warte mal bis ich fertig bin mit meinem Testartikel bevor du losgestaltest, dann sieht man glaub ich erst meine Struktur richtig. zur Tasche: Als Oboro sich in Naruto verwandelt, sagt Sasuke "Shuriken holster". Ich finde aber eigentlich auch eher dass es eine Kunai Tasche ist schon wegen der Form. Aber es ist halt beides drin. (Wenn du ein gutes Bild weißt, dann stell es bitte rein, ich hab grad 1 Stunde im Manga und Anime rumgesucht und nix gefunden.) Zum AdM: Heut Abend ist doch Deadline, oder? Ich hatte gplant mich heute zu entscheiden. Und wie ich das sehe haben Screamo und Aeris auch schon eine Wahl getroffen. Ninjason 15:39, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Also wir haben uns jetzt schon irgendwie geeiningt. Jeder von uns findet dass der Artikel Rasengan es verdient hat, zu Wahl gestellt zu werden und je zwei sind für Handlung, Zeitstrahl, Sharingan. Wir wollen jetzt nicht unbedingt auf Teufel komm raus einen wieder rausschmeissen, zumal alle 3 Artikel gleichviele Meinungen haben. Ninjason 17:11, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) WEnn du der Meinung bist, einer müsse raus, dann entscheide einfach. Ausser dem Rasengan-Artikel, denn den sehen wir alle als würdig. Ninjason 17:11, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt schon. Und der hat sich stilistisch seit dem auch nicht groß verändert, ausser dass er voller geworden ist... Ich denke wir werden einfach schauen, wie das in der Diskussion zum AdM dann wird. Das wird wohl alles bedacht und diskutiert werden. Ninjason 17:49, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) rikudous ältester sohn hi, ich wollte dich mal darauf aufmerksam machen as ich auf der diskussionseite von rikudous ältester sohn geschrieben hab... wollte deine meinung darüber wissen und ob man das dann doch berücksichtigen soll. http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Rikudous_%C3%A4ltester_Sohn Danke schonmal im vorraus ^^ Johnny182 20:21, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) An welcher Stelle benutzt Kakashi im Manga das Goukakkyou no Jutsu? Ich weiß, dass er es im Anime während des Kampfes mit Sakura und Naruto (2 Glöckchen) am BEginn von Shippuuden benutzt, aber die Stelle existiert im Manga ja gar nicht. Ninjason 21:08, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC)